PROJECT ABSTRACT High-quality biospecimens are critical to cancer research. This project leverages the CAP-accredited biorepository infrastructure, human resources, experience and equipment of the Duke BioRepository & Precision Pathology Center (BRPC) director, team members and its' affiliated networked core laboratories to provide high-quality biospecimens to investigators through the National Cancer Institute's Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). This and the additional CHTN missions of biobanking best practice dissemination and community education are addressed through the following four specific aims. Aim 1: Efficiently provide high-quality tissue, blood and fluid biospecimens to CHTN investigators for basic and early translational research. Specimen collection is facilitated through BRPC and its network of best practice biorepositories including those at the University of California at Los Angeles, the University of Michigan, Washington University at St. Louis, University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, and the University of Chicago. The use of broad consent at Duke and in network locations provides maximum flexibility in long-term clinical annotation. The latest technologies in sample processing including viable specimen preservation, tumor enrichment by macro or microdissection, nucleic acid extraction, genotyping, biomarker phenotyping, whole slide imaging, tissue microarray, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, and digital image analysis are also available. Aim 2: Provide consultation. Duke pathologists and biorepository staff provide expert consultation to CHTN investigators on use of human biospecimens, assay selection and sample processing with an eye toward fit-for-purpose pre-analytics. Aim 3: Develop and disseminate knowledge on high-quality practices for biorepositories. This CHTN team will take on new projects and disseminate results through publication and presentation at national and international meetings. The PI will continue to serve in national and international leadership roles within the biorepository community. Aim 4: Educate the local, regional and national community on the importance of biospecimens in biomedical research. Locally, the Duke team will expand community `biobank tours' to educate the Durham, NC population on the importance of including tissue and blood samples in research and specifically increasing the number of samples available from underrepresented minorities. Nationally, the PI will continue to seek opportunities to educate the public and the scientific community about the importance of having sufficient, high-quality, annotated biospecimens available for research. Examples include national podcasts and meeting presentations geared toward general scientific research audiences and taking advantage of print, audio and video journalism geared toward the lay public such as newsletters, social media postings and interviews.